Divergence
by Aroissa
Summary: What if Tris didn't die? What if she was just faking it like in Euridite headquarters? Now almost 3 years later she finally comes back. Read to find out why she left in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. But sometimes it doesn't." -Allegiant Chapter fifty-six pg. 509_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys First Chapter! Remember Review And I will Continue. If I Get 3 reviews I Will Continue! Enjoy!**

I straiten my shirt as I nervously pause at the door. What am I suppose to say? _Hello everyone I am really not dead, I have just been on the run for my life for the past two and a half years._ Well here goes nothing. I knock on my brother's door using a pattern that we used to use when we were kids.  
Caleb opens the door looking dazed until he sees me. He Is as pale as a ghost. "Wh.. wha.. Beatrice? Is that you?" I smile and say "yeah It's Me." He embraces me. "It's Really you!" He says he expression looking exited but then confused. "But..?" his confusion growing. "Your supposed to be..." He hesitates. "Dead?" I finish for his. He nods.  
"Yeah I know" I explain my life for the past 2 and a half years..._ I found out that Nita wanted more than just GD's erased from the scientists memory. She wanted revenge against me for what I wasn't exactly sure. So I had to fake my death in order for everyone to stay safe. I had some help with some other people like Mathew. It was almost the same thing I did at Euridite Head Quarters. _  
_But soon Nita found out and began searching for me. I had been running the whole time until Nita's recent death where I then came here. Along the way I also found Uriah who must have had to do the same thing. Only he didn't want to come back. He is currently in New York City with his new girlfriend._ When I finish Caleb looks just like any other Euridite that is processing new information. Like gears are turning in their head.  
"That's fascinating." He said "But you better go see Tobias" He writes down Tobias' address on a slip of paper and hands it to me. "Will do" I say. I've got to tell Zeke about Uriah also. "See you later."

**A/N I Promise I Will Update If I get 3 Reviews Hope You Enjoyed -Minnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Authors Note} THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 10 REVIEWS! I am so happy that you like this story so far. Any way here is the next chapter. :) Enjoy**

I follow the address until I come across a large grey building. "Well this must be the place." I mutter. Before I can walk inside the building I get tapped on the shoulder. I turn around. It's Johanna. "I knew you wouldn't have given up that easily." She says. I give her a small smile. "But tell me, how exactly did you do it?" She asks. "Well, it's Kind of a long story." I tell her. "Then let's go inside." She motions me forward. I follow her into the building until she stops in front of a room that says Johanna Reyes' Office. She sits down on one side of a giant wooden desk and I sit on the other. She smiles and says. "So tell me, I've got time." And I tell her everything. "Well Tobias is going to be ecstatic." She tells me when I am finished. "How is he?" I ask. "He has been better." She answers. I frown. "But he is holding up. He's a politician now, and my assistant." I nod. "Well you better go and see him, I'm sure you didn't come here just to talk to me." I grin. "Yeah I better be going." I tell her. She smiles. "Nice seeing you again Tris." As I am going through the door I call out "You too Johanna."

**{Authors Note} Thank you again for 10 reviews. I might just upload another chapter today. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Tris Reunites With Tobias :)If I get 3 Reviews On this chapter I will Upload again Today :) -Minnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Authors Note} Thank You So Much Everyone! I Can Not Believe I Got 3 Reviews In Less Than An Hour! Here Is That Chapter I Promised. Enjoy :) **

I walk up to his door. My hands are shaking and my palms are sweaty. _What if he doesn't love you anymore? _I silently ask myself. _Well let's just hope for the best. _I pull out the note to check if it is the right address. It is. "Tris, Is..Is that really you?" says a voice from behind me. I turn around. There stands…

**{Authors Note} So did you enjoy? JK I wouldn't end the chapter right there. that would be too mean. :D anyway on to the story…**

…Zeke. He looks like he is going to faint. "Yes it's me; everyone is acting like I just came back from the dead or something." I smirk. He laughs. "Well you kind of did…" He says trailing off. "Yeah I know I will explain everything later, Is Tobias in there?" I ask. "No, He should be back in about 5 minutes he was getting something for Johanna. We should Surprise him." He tells me. "How?" I ask. He Smirks and leads me inside.

Now I am in Tobias' and Zeke's Apartment sitting on their couch, reading a magazine while Zeke is watching some TV. Minutes later I hear keys and the door jiggling. He steps inside. "stupid door" he mutters. "Oh hey Four, I would like you to meet someone." Zeke says grinning. "Okay?" He says confused. He walks into the living room while I am smirking into my magazine. "Tobias I would like you to meet Tris." Zeke says grinning from ear to ear. I look up. He freezes. "Tris… Is that You?"

**{Authors Note} *Dodges Tomatoes and apple cores* Okay, Okay I know you probably all hate me right now because I promised THIS chapter Tris and Tobias would be reunited but then I got the Idea for Zeke and I just had to do it. I hope you guys understand and thanks for reading this story. I am having major writers block and my family screaming at the Tv while they are watching football Isn't helping :l Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter And If I get 5 Reviews I Will Update Tomorrow. I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER TRIS AND TOBIAS WILL BE REUNITED! Thank again! -Minnie**


	5. Authors Note (Will Not replace chapter)

**{AUTHORS NOTE} Thank you so much everyone that has reviewed this story I honestly didn't think anyone would like this story. :) Any Way This Is Just A Short Little Authors Note To Show My thanks and respond to everyone :) Just So You Know ****This Is Not Replacing a chapter I Will Still Update Tomorrow If I get 5 Reviews :). ****Now on to the replies…**

**Thoserunningfangirls **She Does Live :) And Thank you for reviewing First. **Guest **What do you mean? **Guest **I will try to update more since people have taken an interest in this story :)**, Guest** Again I will try to update more**. , Person **I like the name and They Are Back! :) **Guest **Aww Thank You :) I am really glad that you think so. :) **Guest, Guest and Guest** Thank You So Much, I Wished She Lived Too, and I Will Try To Update More Often :) **bookfanfic5000 **Thank You So Much :) **TheBookWorm18 **Thanks and I know I wish allegiant had a better ending :) **Crazy4Tobias **I'll Try :) **catchingpansycakes** First Love The Name and also I Will Keep Writing this story as long as I have inspiration for it which I have a ton of :) Also I wouldn't dream of making this sad I think Allegiant is too sad by itself :( Also I hate sad fanfics.

**One again thank you for sticking with this story and remember**** This Is Not Replacing a chapter I Will Still Update Tomorrow If I get 5 Reviews :). **** I hope you continue reading and reviewing Also If Anyone has any Ideas then I would Be happy to hear them :) **

**P.S Sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation I don't have time to edit it I hope you guys understand :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**{Authors Note}Hey guys Thanks for the reviews. I am so glad you like the story. :) Here is the next chapter with some Tris/Tobias Fluff. :) Enjoy!**

**Previously On Divergence: ****_He Freezes. "Tris… Is that you?"_**

"Yes." I say. "Hey four will you stop standing there with your mouth hanging open and kiss her already." Zeke says with a smirk. "But before that I promised Zeke that I would tell you guys how I survived when you got here." I say looking down. "It's kind of a long story." They sit down and I begin. I tell them about Nita and how I had to fake my death in order for everyone to survive. Tobias interrupts "We could have helped you, we could have…" "It's not that simple." I counter. "She was going to bomb the whole building." He stops talking. I continue and tell them that Nita found out and started searching for me. When I get to the part about Uriah I pull a note from my pocket and hand it to Zeke. "Uriah told me to give this to you; He said that you would understand. Zeke nods and goes into the other room with the note. Tobias turns to me. "What are those scars from?" He says pointing to my arms. I forgot about those. _Should I tell him? _"Well there was a time when I was captured…" I whisper to him. He has an angry expression. "I am going to kill them." He mutters. I grin. "I beat you to it." He chuckles. "Of course you did." He says taking my hand and pressing his lips against mine. I pull away. He looks shocked. "You... you still love me?" I stutter. "I never stopped loving you." He answers. "Why would you think that?" Realization crosses his face. "Oh… I get it you don't love me anymore, Do you?" I must look shocked because he knits his eyebrows together in confusion. I peck him on the lips. "Of course I still love you; it's just hard being in love with someone who thinks you're dead." He kisses me again softly. "And why is that." He asks. "Well…" I start. "You would think that they would move on, start a new life, get a new girlfriend." He stops my rambling with a kiss. "Well I never did move on, or get a new girlfriend." I smile but then frown. "Tobias promise me that if I ever do truly die you will move on with your life." He frowns. "Please promise me." I say looking him in the eye. "Tris you know I…" I cut him off. "Promise me." I say. "I can't." he tells me and presses his lips against mine.

**{Authors Note} Thank You guys so much For All the Reviews I Am So Glad That You like This Story :). Let's say If I get 5 reviews I will update Again Today! I have a lot planned for this story and I am not sure how long it will be. If you guys have and ideas for this story then fill free to give them to me. :) Thanks again Reviewers and Readers. -Minnie**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Authors Note} Hey Guys Thanks Again For The Reviews It Makes Me So Happy That You Are Enjoying This Story. I am going to format a little differently. I hope that's ok. :) Here Is The Next Chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this on all of the other chapters :P) I do not own Divergent.**

**Previously on Divergence: "Promise me." I say. "I can't." he tells me and presses his lips against mine.**

"Hey Four, Uriah wanted me to tell you that…" Zeke says as he walked into the door.

He smirks. Tobias pulls away from the kiss. "Finally took my advice did you now." Zeke says.

"Shut up." Tobias replies. "And don't complain Zeke, You are always making out with Shauna when I am in the room." I smirk.

"Well I should probably go talk to Christina and tell her that I am not a ghost." He tries to smile but I can tell that he is disappointed.

"I will be back later." I try to reassure him. "Yeah, OK see you later."

I smile and ask him for her address. It turn out that she lives in this building and has Cara for a roommate.I find her room minutes later and softly knock on the door. Christina answers with half of her hair curled and a confused look on her face.

"Tris?" She says. I nod with a smirk. She reaches out to touch me like she wanted to make sure that I was really there. Her eyes go wide and she pulls me in for a bone crushing hug.

"It's you!" It's really you!" She shouts.

"Christina?" Cara says from another room.

"Who is at the door?"

"It's Tris"

"Tr..Tris?" Cara says as she sees me.

I smirk. "Nice seeing you again too, Cara."

**{Authors Note} So did you like it? Sorry for the really short chapters but I don't really have time to write long chapters If I keep getting these reviews. So I will Tell you this IF I GET 10 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BY TOMORROW THEN I WILL TRY TO WRITE 1000 WORDS NEXT CHAPTER. Deal? Ok! Thank you for the reviews. –Minnie**

**Quote Of The Day: (I Just Felt Like Doing This) "The Dauntless have the weirdest slang. Pansycake. Nose...Is there a term for the Candor?" "Of course." Uriah grins. "Jerks"**


	8. No Inspiration

I'm Sorry Guys I've Had No Inspiration For This Story. However I did Recently make a Percy Jackson Fanfic If you Want To Check That out. So As Of Now This Story Is Being Put On Hold. Hopefully I End Up Continuing It. Bye For Now -Minnie


End file.
